The New Light
by ArcticWolfAlpha
Summary: Seasons passed since the battle against the Dark Forest and the clans are well. But after a long visit to Starclan, Jayfeather finds himself in a strange place and meets others, meanwhile Lionblaze starts seeing things that only few can see. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :D Rewrote this thing…. Again. Probably my sixth rewrite XD, enjoy. **

**I don't own warriors, Erin Hunters do… :D**

**Chapter 1**

A full moon floated in the night sky above, a grey tabby tom, known by the name of Jayfeather, had his pelt shone as silver as the light of the full-moon reflected off his pelt. The tom was alone, lying down on a snowy-rocky surface, by a pool of starry water, known as the Moonpool in a stone hollow. Even though the rest of his clan were at the gathering, the tom had given an excuse for not attending the gathering. Though, it would seem awkward not having a cat with such an important role there.

He focused his senses to the surrounding area, just to make sure no one was around.

The whistling sound of the wind was all that could be heard, and the smell of trees confirmed that himself that he was alone.

He lapped some water from the Moonpool and drifted into sleep, entering the realm of the stars.

He entered the hunting grounds of Straclan. Though, the sight he was greeted with did not seem as welcoming as it usually was. Instead of the bright and lively atmosphere, there was the sound of an eerie silence and most of the trees that surrounded the grey tom looked as if there had been fire that had charred the wood on the trees and burnt almost all its leaves.

Jayfeather instinctively lowered his whole body and dashed into the nearest burnt bush, attempting to hide himself from any possible danger. He looked around him, seeing nothing but a burnt forest for miles ahead of him. He focused his sense of hearing to the area around him, as his sense of hearing is better than his sight; he was hoping to hear someone.

"Scan the area. They may have left, but I'm not taking any chances," a tom's voice mewed from a distance.

Jayfeather started to panic. He didn't know if the tom and his party were from Starclan or from the side that chose to attack Starclan. He looked toward the direction of where the tom's voice was coming from; there was nothing. He squinted his eyes hoping to see more than burnt trees, and sure enough, he did see a party of cats searching the area, mostly black pelt cats but with a couple with brownish coloured pelts.

Not knowing if the search party were friendly or hostile, he decided to creep from bush to bush, staying out of sight.

Suddenly, a black pelt she-cat with green eyes landed on Jayfeather's shoulders, pinning him down instantly. "What business do you have here?" the she-cat growled into his ears.

The frightened Jayfeather let out a muffled cry of shock and was now stunned, as if he just had a heart attack, he couldn't reply to the all too familiar voice the she-cat had.

The she-cat growled in frustration, "Speak up!"

Jayfeather slowly turned his head, and stopped when he could see the cat that had pinned him down, "Hollyleaf?"

Hollyleaf recognised his voice and let him go, "Jayfeather, what are you doing here?!" she hissed.

"What happened here?" Jayfeather asked, ignoring Hollyleaf's question.

"Shh! Quiet down a little, they might hear us."

"Who?" Jayfeather asked.

Hollyleaf shook her head, ignoring Jayfeather's question, knowing that it will do nothing but waste time, "Come on, let's go to the Tribe's hunting grounds. It's safer there."

With that, Jayfeather followed Hollyleaf, heading to the Tribe of Endless Hunting's territory.

A white she-cat paced around in a clearing, waiting for the arrival of expected guests from Starclan. The Starclan cats that had arrived told the she-cat that they had been attacked by the Dark Forest. Although it would be almost impossible for the Dark Forest to break through the barrier that the Tribe of Endless Hunting had made, the she-cat had taken precautions and had ordered some of the tribe's fighters to defend its borders more securely.

Dawn arrived, the expected guests still hadn't arrived. By now, the tribe had already considered sending a search and rescue party. But the she-cat refused, even though she cared of one of the expected guest very much. She didn't want to put lives of any cats at risk, as they were completely unsure of where their enemies are at.

Jayfeather panted, he realized that he was somehow bleeding somewhere near his throat. But oddly enough, it didn't hurt a single bit. He looked at his sister, gesturing her to look at his wound, "Don't ask me how, but it doesn't hurt a tad bit."

"How did that get there? That's way too big of a wound for a stone or a thorn to make…" Hollyleaf wondered.

Jayfeather looked around, looking for cobwebs. He found some under a fallen tree, "Hollyleaf, could you please help me out here? I can't see my own wound… I can't even feel it."

Hollyleaf turned to help Jayfeather, "That's really odd…" she mewed, still wondering how the wound got there. "You sure you don't feel anything? Like any pain?" Hollyleaf asked, just to make sure her brother wasn't lying.

"Honest, I don't feel any pain… I can only feel the blood on my fur."

"Okay…. Well, we better get moving again. Before the Dark Forest warriors arrives here," Hollyleaf mewed right after she patched up Jayfeather's wound.

**WOOOOOO! YEEAAAA!**

**Finally finished this… Again…..Feel free to ask me anything. Thanks for reading.**

**This was updated since the last update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Warriors… Erin Hunters do.**

**AWDSDAWSD (nothing to talk about) I updated the first chapter :D**

Cold winds blew snow into Lionblaze's pelt. His vision almost completely blurred by the wind alone. He looked around him, to get an idea of where he was. But nothing he saw looked familiar.

He ploughed forwards through the snow, now just searching for shelter instead of a landmark. Then, something came into view, a stone hollow, its floor covered with a thick layer of snow. He jumped into the hollow, still searching for shelter. But when he landed, he felt someone else's fur under the snow. He dug the snow below him, now curious of what he just landed on. '_A cat…_' he thought to himself while digging, '_No… It can't be…_' he thought when he recognised the scent and tabby pelt of the motionless cat. "Jayfeather?"

Cinderpelt, who was sleeping right next to Lionblaze woke up, feeling some liquid on her fur. She looked to her left and saw Lionblaze tearing while he was sleeping. She prodded him with one paw to get him out of whatever he was dreaming about.

Lionblaze quickly examined his brother's unmoving, cold body. He looked at Jayfeather's throat and saw a gash at his neck, '_A murder?_' he thought. Then, he focused his sight on the snow on the ground. It seemed to have a very faint red tint leading towards what seemed like a path. He followed the path all the way down to a frozen lake. Just then, he realized that he was at the shore by the lake in the current Thunderclan territory.

"I see you have found where you are." A voice growled from behind him.

Lionblaze whipped around and saw an oddly familiar looking cat, "Who are you?"

"Oh look, the one who has the strength doesn't remember me," the stranger mocked with a strange tone.

"Shut up Frost, your mocks sound like a kit wailing for milk," another voice mewed.

"Don't call me Frost you fool! You may be leader, but I can always take your place at any time."

"Yeah sure… That's never gonna happen."

There was a brief silence.

"Sorry to interrupt, but could any one of you please tell me what's going on?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yes," the stranger cleared his throat, "My name is Alestorm (Pronounced Ale-storm), and this here is Frost."

"My name is not Frost," Frost frowned.

"Ah, shut up. Anyways, why are you getting this dream? It's because Starclan decided that I should send the message… Though, I don't know why you're not waking up yet… I guess it's because you slept late…" Alestorm mewed and turned to Frost, "Come on Frosty, let's get back home," Alestorm mewed, moving from his original position, revealing himself to Lionblaze.

"You're a dog?" Lionblaze asked with a stunned face.

"Wolf. I am a wolf. Don't ask me how I can communicate, just go with it."

Lionblaze woke up with some water being splashed onto his face. He opened his eyes and saw Cinderheart right in front of him with a no longer soaked moss ball in her mouth. "Finally, you're awake!"

Lionblaze got up and stretched while yawning. He looked at Cinderheart and asked drowsily, "What time is it?"

"It's sunhigh. And Squirrelflight wants us to do the sunhigh patrol with Cloudtail."

"Is anyone else coming?"

"Nope,"

"Don't you think three is too little for a patrol?" Lionblaze continued asking, completely forgetting his dream.

"Yeah, that's what I asked Squirrelflight. But there's not much going on… so I guess it's enough."

"Come on guys, it won't be sunhigh forever," Cloudtail called from outside the warrior's den.

Lionblaze followed Cinderheart out of the warrior's den and set off for the sunhigh patrol with Cloudtail.

"I noticed you were tearing a bit when you were asleep. Mind if I ask you why?" Cinderheart whispered to Lionblaze.

Cinderheart, now confused, shook her head, "Last night, before the gathering was the last time I saw him."

Images of Lionblaze's dream flashed inside his mind. He was trying to recall where his brother was lying in his dream. "The Moonpool!" he whispered to himself. He took off, heading straight towards the Moonpool. Cinderheart looked at him, confused, but followed him anyway.

Cloudtail continued the patrol alone, oblivious the fact that his two comrades had left him, even though Cinderheart had told him she was going to follow Lionblaze.

Lionblaze arrived at the Moonpool, and what he saw was almost exactly like his dream. He went to the spot at where he had landed from the jump in the dream and started digging the snow, his eyes starting to tear to the memory of his brother lying still on the ground.

"Lionblaze, what's wrong?" Cinderheart asked.

"Jayfeather, I had a dream that Jayfeather was here. He was here lying still with a gash at his neck. Right now I hope that it was just a bad dream," Lionblaze replied, still searching and digging the snow, tearing slightly more.

'_Please don't be here. We lost Hollyleaf, I can't lose you!_' Lionblaze spoke to himself in his mind. But just as he was going to stop digging, he felt some fur under the snow.

* * *

Hollyleaf and Jayfeather had finally arrived at the Tribe of Endless Hunting's territory after a day of travelling. "Ah, finally! We've been waiting for you two for a very long time…" a white she-cat greeted.

"Half Moon!" Jayfeather greeted with pleasure.

"You know her?" Hollyleaf curiously asked.

"Yeah, but the story's too long to be told now… And umm, one question; why am I not awake yet?"

"I don't know. The time at these territories and the ones back at the lake are the same, so it means you've been asleep for a whole day. Can't you control when you want to wake up?"

"Sometimes, but usually I can wake up from dreams like this. It's the prophecies and signs that I can't control when I want to wake up."

Just then, Half Moon spotted the now-healed gash on Jayfeather's neck, "What happened there?"

"Honestly, I do not know. It doesn't even hurt, so I guess I'm fine."

There was a silence when Half Moon thought of the wound at Jayfeather's neck. Then, she made a conclusion, "That wound may be the reason why you're not waking up."

Jayfeather looked confused. "According to what I was told; if someone gets injured while visiting The Tribe of Endless Hunting or Starclan, their injuries will be shown there. What I'm guessing right now is that someone had tried and successfully murdered you."

"You sure?"

"That's what I'm guessing."

"So I'm dead?" he turned to look at Hollyleaf, but she wasn't beside him, "Wait, where's Hollyleaf?" he changed the subject.

"I think she's searching for Fallen Leaves… They're mates after all."

"They are?" asked, surprised that his sister didn't tell him herself.

"Yeah, I was surprised too when Fallen Leaves told me." Half Moon looked at Jayfeather, "I'm sorry I didn't visit you in dreams for the past four seasons. I've just been so busy, I couldn't find any spare time…"

"It's alright," he mewed. "So, you think that I'm dead?" Jayfeather asked, bringing the topic back up.

"Yes, that's what I think."

"So what, am I going to stay here forever now?"

"I don't think so. There's a whole lot more of other tasks and quests you have to complete. My guess is that you will be reincarnated… again." Half Moon replied.

**Done. I consider it done for this chapter. I was having some trouble writing for some reason… Just staring at the computer screen for more than five minutes… Alestorm is pronounced Ale-storm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

**MY eye stings D: I touched it before I washed my hands after I patted my sister's cat D:**

**Erin Hunter owns warriors :D**

A day passed, Jayfeather was dreaming again.

He was back on the boulder that was surrounded by the four oak trees, exactly where he last was. He got up and walked through the woods that had reminded him of Thunderclan and continued exploring.

Not long after, he found a clearing with a few boulders next to a river. He suddenly remembered what half Moon had told him and went right next to the river. He looked at himself through the replection of the river; Half Moon was right. His eye colour looked different and he was much bigger than usual.

"Jayfeather, behind you!" Jayfeather heard the voice of the black tom he met yesterday. He looked to his right, but saw no one. But just as he turned around, a fox was right in front of him. Jayfeather instantly jumped into the river when the fox had lifted a paw and had started growling.

Jayfeather fought for control in the ice-cold river against the current of the river. But it was too strong. The water that was being soaked in his fur didn't help; it was just making him heavier. Shortly after, he started to get tired from trying to swim. He started struggling to keep his head above the surface, but he was failing. "Pine… are… stare… him!" Jayfeather barely heard Wind's voice calling someone as his head continues to bob in and out of the water.

Then suddenly, he felt someone firmly grabbing his scruff. Jayfeather's savior started tugging Jayfeather back to the shore and dropped his strained body down. Jayfeather coughed out a lot of water and slowly opened his eyes. He saw one cat sitting nearby him and one more licking his soaked fur to help it dry a little. "What were you thinking? I gave you a warning that there was a fox behind you, and you jump into the river!" Wind growled, confused.

"This is just a dream," Jayfeather whispered to himself, "I should wake up soon."

"What? No, this isn't a dream. This is reality. You nearly got yourself killed there," the cat licking his fur mewed, overhearing what Jayfeather had just said to himself.

"This is not a dream?" Jayfeather asked, now slightly confused.

"A dream? Of course it's not a dream you idiot. If this was a dream, we probably wouldn't have helped you, knowing I or you'll wake up alive," Wind growled. But Jayfeather still looked confused, "Why on Earth do you look so confused?"

"If this isn't a dream… That means I've been reincarnated..." Jayfeather whispered to himself.

"Reincarnated?" the cat that was licking his fur stopped, now looking at Jayfeather with a questioning look.

'_Damn it Jayfeather. Why did you "whisper" so loud?_' Jayfeather asked himself, then answered "Yes, reincarnated."

"You were dead before?" Wind asked.

"Without realising… I apparently got murdered when I was visiting Starclan. So I guess that would make sense why I didn't feel any pain when I died," Jayfeather replied.

"Hmm, Interesting…" Wind murmured.

"I believe we hadn't met yet, my name's Pinepelt. Although some of the cats in twolegplace call me Princess because I look like her when she was alive, I prefer to be called Pinepelt," Pinepelt introduced herself, changing the subject.

Regaining strength, Jayfeather got up and shook the water from his fur, fluffing himself up. "I heard about you in nursery stories… My name's Jayfeather, or Jay's Wing for my ancient past name," Jayfeather mewed.

"Ancient past name?" Wind asked, confused.

"Please, let's not get into that. I don't like talking about stuff like that," Pinepelt mewed.

Suddenly, a jet-black tom ran towards them, greeting, "Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little-, who's that?"

"Ravanpaw, this is Jayfeather. Jayfeather, Ravenpaw," Pinepelt introduced Ravenpaw and Jayfeather to each other.

"I heard about you in nursery stories as well,"Jayfeather mewed.

"Wait, you came here… all the way from the clans wherever they are?" Ravenpaw asked.

"I got killed and then re-,"

"Moving on, do you know where the clans are from here, Jayfeather?" Pinepelt interrupted.

"No, I don't," Jayfeather replied, remembering that Pinepelt didn't like to talk about reincarnation.

Looking at Wind, Jayfeather asked, "I don't know why, but you look very familiar. Before yesterday, have I met you before?"

"I don't think so. I know I've met a cat called Jayfeather, but he was blind," Wind mewed.

"That probably was me. I was a medicine cat for Thunderclan before I died and got-."

"For Starclan's sake, please don't go into that reincarnation thing again," Pinepelt mewed, annoyed.

"You were reincarnated?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Please, let's not talk about that," Pinepelt begged.

"Why? What's so bad about talking about reincarnation?" Ravenpaw asked.

"It's a personal matter. Now please, can we talk about something else that has nothing to do with Jayfeather's reincarnation?" Pinepelt asked, getting irritated.

* * *

Back in the Tribe of Endless Hunting, Half Moon was searching for Jayfeather. She had searched at almost every corner of the territory, but did not find him. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Hollyleaf assured Half Moon.

"I don't know," Half Moon sighed, "He looked very different yesterday, too different. He looked very much like the old Jay's Wing. Didn't you see him yesterday?" Half Moon asked.

"Yes, but I was tired. To me, he just looked a little bigger. I probably didn't realise his other different features because I was so tired…" Hollyleaf mewed.

After a long while of searching, both of the she-cats nearly gave up. They had spent more than half a day searching, but they didn't find him. "You reckon he's visiting Lionblaze?" Half Moon asked.

"I don't think so. If he's visiting Lionblaze, we would have found him already," Hollyleaf mewed.

"Where is he then? It'll be impossible for him to get out of the tribe's territory. He is not visiting Lionblaze, not visiting anyone. He's not wandering around the tribe or the lake territories or even the mountains. So where else could he be?" Half Moon mewed.

"What about the old clan territories?" Hollyleaf asked, noticing Half Moon did not mention the old clan territories.

"Why would he be there?" Half Moon asked, knowing that there was only one cat that lived there.

"I don't know, but it's worth a look," Hollyleaf responded.

"Okay… We'll do that first thing, tomorrow morning, I'm too tired now."

**I feel as though I'm not making Half Moon care about Jayfeather enough…**

**Thanks for reading :DDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**MY eye stings D: I touched it before I washed my hands after I patted my sister's cat D:**

**Erin Hunter owns warriors :D**

A day passed, Jayfeather was dreaming again.

He was back on the boulder that was surrounded by the four oak trees, exactly where he last was. He got up and walked through the woods that had reminded him of Thunderclan and continued exploring.

Not long after, he found a clearing with a few boulders next to a river. He suddenly remembered what half Moon had told him and went right next to the river. He looked at himself through the replection of the river; Half Moon was right. His eye colour looked different and he was much bigger than usual.

"Jayfeather, behind you!" Jayfeather heard the voice of the black tom he met yesterday. He looked to his right, but saw no one. But just as he turned around, a fox was right in front of him. Jayfeather instantly jumped into the river when the fox had lifted a paw and had started growling.

Jayfeather fought for control in the ice-cold river against the current of the river. But it was too strong. The water that was being soaked in his fur didn't help; it was just making him heavier. Shortly after, he started to get tired from trying to swim. He started struggling to keep his head above the surface, but he was failing. "Pine… are… stare… him!" Jayfeather barely heard Wind's voice calling someone as his head continues to bob in and out of the water.

Then suddenly, he felt someone firmly grabbing his scruff. Jayfeather's savior started tugging Jayfeather back to the shore and dropped his strained body down. Jayfeather coughed out a lot of water and slowly opened his eyes. He saw one cat sitting nearby him and one more licking his soaked fur to help it dry a little. "What were you thinking? I gave you a warning that there was a fox behind you, and you jump into the river!" Wind growled, confused.

"This is just a dream," Jayfeather whispered to himself, "I should wake up soon."

"What? No, this isn't a dream. This is reality. You nearly got yourself killed there," the cat licking his fur mewed, overhearing what Jayfeather had just said to himself.

"This is not a dream?" Jayfeather asked, now slightly confused.

"A dream? Of course it's not a dream you idiot. If this was a dream, we probably wouldn't have helped you, knowing I or you'll wake up alive," Wind growled. But Jayfeather still looked confused, "Why on Earth do you look so confused?"

"If this isn't a dream… That means I've been reincarnated..." Jayfeather whispered to himself.

"Reincarnated?" the cat that was licking his fur stopped, now looking at Jayfeather with a questioning look.

'_Damn it Jayfeather. Why did you "whisper" so loud?_' Jayfeather asked himself, then answered "Yes, reincarnated."

"You were dead before?" Wind asked.

"Without realising… I apparently got murdered when I was visiting Starclan. So I guess that would make sense why I didn't feel any pain when I died," Jayfeather replied.

"Hmm, Interesting…" Wind murmured.

"I believe we hadn't met yet, my name's Pinepelt. Although some of the cats in twolegplace call me Princess because I look like her when she was alive, I prefer to be called Pinepelt," Pinepelt introduced herself, changing the subject.

Regaining strength, Jayfeather got up and shook the water from his fur, fluffing himself up. "I heard about you in nursery stories… My name's Jayfeather, or Jay's Wing for my ancient past name," Jayfeather mewed.

"Ancient past name?" Wind asked, confused.

"Please, let's not get into that. I don't like talking about stuff like that," Pinepelt mewed.

Suddenly, a jet-black tom ran towards them, greeting, "Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little-, who's that?"

"Ravanpaw, this is Jayfeather. Jayfeather, Ravenpaw," Pinepelt introduced Ravenpaw and Jayfeather to each other.

"I heard about you in nursery stories as well,"Jayfeather mewed.

"Wait, you came here… all the way from the clans wherever they are?" Ravenpaw asked.

"I got killed and then re-,"

"Moving on, do you know where the clans are from here, Jayfeather?" Pinepelt interrupted.

"No, I don't," Jayfeather replied, remembering that Pinepelt didn't like to talk about reincarnation.

Looking at Wind, Jayfeather asked, "I don't know why, but you look very familiar. Before yesterday, have I met you before?"

"I don't think so. I know I've met a cat called Jayfeather, but he was blind," Wind mewed.

"That probably was me. I was a medicine cat for Thunderclan before I died and got-."

"For Starclan's sake, please don't go into that reincarnation thing again," Pinepelt mewed, annoyed.

"You were reincarnated?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Please, let's not talk about that," Pinepelt begged.

"Why? What's so bad about talking about reincarnation?" Ravenpaw asked.

"It's a personal matter. Now please, can we talk about something else that has nothing to do with Jayfeather's reincarnation?" Pinepelt asked, getting irritated.

Back in the Tribe of Endless Hunting, Half Moon was searching for Jayfeather. She had searched at almost every corner of the territory, but did not find him. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Hollyleaf assured Half Moon.

"I don't know," Half Moon sighed, "He looked very different yesterday, too different. He looked very much like the old Jay's Wing. Didn't you see him yesterday?" Half Moon asked.

"Yes, but I was tired. To me, he just looked a little bigger. I probably didn't realise his other different features because I was so tired…" Hollyleaf mewed.

After a long while of searching, both of the she-cats nearly gave up. They had spent more than half a day searching, but they didn't find him. "You reckon he's visiting Lionblaze?" Half Moon asked.

"I don't think so. If he's visiting Lionblaze, we would have found him already," Hollyleaf mewed.

"Where is he then? It'll be impossible for him to get out of the tribe's territory. He is not visiting Lionblaze, not visiting anyone. He's not wandering around the tribe or the lake territories or even the mountains. So where else could he be?" Half Moon mewed.

"What about the old clan territories?" Hollyleaf asked, noticing Half Moon did not mention the old clan territories.

"Why would he be there?" Half Moon asked, knowing that there was only one cat that lived there.

"I don't know, but it's worth a look," Hollyleaf responded.

"Okay… We'll do that first thing, tomorrow morning, I'm too tired now."

**I feel as though I'm not making Half Moon care about Jayfeather enough…**

**Thanks for reading :DDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Feel like writing. But my mind is blank. D:**

**Erin Hunter owns Warriors :D**

Hollyleaf and Half Moon went to the old clan territories. Though they weren't expecting it, they found Jayfeather with Ravenpaw, Pinepelt and Wind near Sunningrocks, all of them still sleeping. "He has been reincarnated?" Hollyleaf asked, surprised.

"It seems so. But this kind of reincarnation is not normal. You get reborn in normal ones. So if he was reborn, he would be a kit. And to me, his body is looks very similar to his ancient one, Jay's Wing. But the last time I saw him when I was alive was when he made me the first Stoneteller. And that was a very, very long time ago. Unless another cat looked exactly like him, he would be in his old body," Half Moon mewed.

"But that wouldn't make sense. Surely his old body would have decayed by now," Hollyleaf argued.

"Lots of things don't make sense. In this world, almost nothing surprises me," Half Moon suddenly chuckled, "I've even seen a dog being chased by a cat."

"So what do we do now?" Hollyleaf asked.

"We go back. We found Jayfeather, and he's safe. It's not like we can bring him back anyway," Half Moon replied. Though, in her mind, she was thinking, '_How did you get reincarnated without me or any members of the tribe knowing?_'

* * *

Three cats woke up at dawn. Two of them were toms and one of them, a she-cat. One of the toms had a dark grey pelt with stripes and blue eyes. The other tom had a brown pelt with white patches on him and amber eyes. The she-cat had a cream coloured pelt and green eyes.

"Can't we just sleep in today?" the cream coloured she-cat asked.

"Yeah, it's not like we have to rush or anything," the brown tom agreed.

"No, the faster we get there, the better," the grey tom mewed.

"Oh come on, we're all tired, hungry and sleepy," the cream pelt she-cat mewed.

"Fine, but let's just move a little. I prefer you two to be in an area where I can see and easily navigate my way there. Not a place like this," the grey tom mewed.

"I saw a clearing next to a river yesterday. We could rest there…" the brown tom suggested.

"Lead us there," the grey tom mewed.

The three of them got up and started following the brown tom. They followed a river and eventually, they got very close to their destination, but there were four cats there, one awake and the others asleep.

* * *

Jayfeather woke up at dawn, smelling a familiar sweet scent in the air. But after several heartbeats, it was gone. He, Ravenpaw, Pinepelt and Wind had fallen asleep while chatting the night before.

Jayfeather got up and stretched, a memory of yesterday playing in his mind, '_"What? No, this isn't a dream. This is reality. You nearly got yourself killed there," Pinepelt mewed, overhearing what Jayfeather had just said to himself._

_"This is not a dream?" Jayfeather asked, slightly confused._

_"A dream? Of course it's not a dream you idiot. If this was a dream, we probably wouldn't have helped you, knowing I or you'll wake up alive," Wind growled. But Jayfeather still looked confused, "Why on Earth do you look so confused?"_'

"I'd never thought that I'd be reincarnated," Jayfeather whispered to himself.

"I see four cats, one of them are awake, and the other three asleep," a tom murmured from inside the forest.

Jayfeather flinched and looked at the direction of where the sound came from. "I think he heard me…" the tom murmured.

Jayfeather sniffed the air to estimate the number of cats nearby. There was a few. He ran to his companions and woke them up, "Guys wake up; someone's here!" Jayfeather hissed.

"Who?" Pinepelt instantly got up and asked.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that there are more than two of them," Jayfeather mewed as another voice spoke.

"Do not worry, we come in peace. We won't attack you if you don't attack us," a tom murmured with a foreign accent from within the forest.

"Show yourselves and tell us your names," Jayfeather yowled.

A tom with a dark grey, striped pelt with folded ears and blue eyes stepped out of the forest, obeying Jayfeather, "I am Sootfur," then two other cats walked out of the forest.

"My name is Eagle's Claw," a she-cat with a cream pelt with white patches and green eyes mewed.

"And I am Storm," a light grey tom with amber eyes mewed

Jayfeather cleared his throat and introduced himself first, "My name's Jayfeather, former medicine cat of Thunderclan. Don't ask what I'm doing here, far away from my clan camp."

"I am Pinepelt, I live with Ravenpaw, my father, in the abandoned twoleg barn near Highstones," Pinepelt introduced herself.

"As Pinepelt said, I live in the barn with her, I am Ravenpaw. And that black tom that's sleeping is Wind," Ravenpaw mewed.

Sootfur's eyes widened to hear their names, "All of you are from clans?"

"Me and Jayfeather, yes. How did you know?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Your names…" Sootfur mewed.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you come from?" Pinepelt asked.

The three cats looked at each other, unsure if they want to say anything of where they came from. But after a while of silence, Sootfur decided to answer first, "I am a warrior from a clan called Skyclan. But one day, during a battle against a huge group of rogues and loners, most cats that I cared for lost their lives and are now in Starclan. I decided to leave the clan on my own will."

"Skyclan… I remember Sandstorm telling me a story about her and Firestar helping a few cats to form a clan called Skyclan back when I was in the nursery…" Jayfeather mewed.

"I am sorry, but I really don't remember where I was from…" then Eagle's Claw looked at Pinepelt, "Have I seen you before?"

"I was about to ask you the same question… You look very familiar." Pinepelt mewed.

Jayfeather ignored both of the she-cats, "What about you Storm?"

"I was a loner in a big twolegplace. Well, that's what Sootfur calls it. I just followed him… I don't really know why," Storm mewed.

"So where are you guys going?" Jayfeather asked.

"I am searching for another clan. Leafstar told me that a cat called Firestar from Thunderclan helped them form Skyclan. And you're from Thunderclan right? Can you show me where they are?" Sootfur asked.

"No, sorry. Honestly, I don't know how I got here," Jayfeather mewed, this time not mentioning a thing about reincarnation to not annoy Pinepelt.

"I was searching for a home. And Sootfur was searching for one too. So I decided to follow him," Eagle's Claw mewed.

"I was feeling lonely… So one day, when the two of them passed by, I tagged along," Storm mewed.

* * *

In the Warriors den back in Thunderclan, Lionblaze had just woken up. He decided to hunt with Cinderpelt today to move on with life.

Both, Lionblaze and Cinderheart went out of camp to hunt in the cold winter. But just as they left the thorn barrier, Lionblaze saw a figure dashing from a bush to another, "Did you see that?" Lionblaze asked his mate.

"See what?" Cinderheart asked, not noticing anything different.

"A cat…" he mewed, now not being able to see it.

"It was probably just your mind… just ignore it," Cinderheart assured him.

**:DDDDDDD :3 hope you enjoyed reading…. Review? **

**More chapters to come :D My mind is now okay :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**I don't own warriors (Obvious) Erin Hunter does.**

Hollyleaf sighed, it was night and she couldn't sleep. Fallen Leaves and most other cats that weren't on guard duty had already fallen asleep. She went out of the den to stretch her legs a bit and went for a night walk.

But this walk felt like anything, but normal. Something was bugging her, and she felt as though it was somehow, very important. She suddenly became very observant and cautious of her surroundings, as if she was in a hostile territory avoiding hostiles. Just then, she heard a faint murmur deeper in the forest.

Hollyleaf instantly crouched low to the ground, her black pelt almost vanishing in the dark night. She progressed forward, wanting to see who had murmured. She continued her way to the murmur, but when she got close enough to recognise the voice, she was surprised, it was Half Moon.

"…It's way overdue! You have to get back down there. He needs your help Half Moon, and you know that. He can't lead or fight properly. And his companions won't do much good either," a tom hissed from within the shadows.

"I can't… Not now, not with all this confrontation with the Dark Forest…" Half Moon replied.

"We will always confront the Dark Forest, no matter when or where. And according to one of our spies, they're invading to get you. So if you care for the tribe, I'd say it's best to get down there," the tom explained.

"But if I do that, I'll put him in danger…" Half Moon mewed.

"But he is travelling with the breeze. And the two of them are destined to stop the Dark Forest. They just have to go back to the clans," the tom hissed.

Half Moon sighed, what the tom had said did make sense. And she did not want to endanger her tribe. "Alright, I'll get down there. But if anything happens here, please, please tell me. And if the conditions are too bad, move out. Tell the four clans and the Tribe of Rushing Water to move out as well. But obviously, only do it when our tribe is in a critical state," Half Moon mewed, finally agreeing and giving some advice to the tom.

"Get down?" Hollyleaf wondered what the two cats were talking about.

The tom nodded and mewed, "You will be near Highstones once you're down there. Meet them and join their group," the tom gave two orders. "Good luck," the tom mewed as Half Moon started to disappear from sight.

Hollyleaf was still confused. But the feeling that was disturbing her had gone. She felt as though this conversation was what she had to know. She turned around, still low to the ground, and strted making her way back to the den. But just as she was going back, the tom mewed, "Hollyleaf, I have a task for you as well."

* * *

The hunting trip he had with Cinderheart earlier that day wasn't pleasant at all. He was seeing silhouettes of cats from time to time. He didn't like it, and he wanted it to stop. He went to sleep in the warriors den, wanting to not see the silhouettes.

* * *

Lionblaze was in a forest, a burnt and charred one. It reminded him of the Dark Forest, but there was light lighting the burnt forest floor and his surroundings. He looked around, searching for any signs of life; there were none. He walked forwards, hoping he would see something familiar, but nothing came into view. '_An omen that the forest will be burnt?_' he thought.

But suddenly, he heard a crisp behind him. He whipped around and saw a big, grey tabby tom with blue eyes crouching, looking as though he was about to leap. He looked ahead of the grey tom, and saw his brother, Jayfeather, sleeping. Instantly, he growled and ran straight towards the big tom, attempting to stop the grey tom from attacking Jayfeather.

But just as the tip of Lionblaze's claw hit the big grey tabby tom, the tom and Jayfeather disappeared. And slowly, his surroundings started to rot and dissolve into darkness.

Lionblaze growled, he was certain that the darkness was not a good sign. Then, he saw his brother again, this time, awake and happily talking to someone beside him. Lionblaze tried to see who he was talking too, but the cat his brother was talking to was in the darkness. But suddenly, something sliced through Jayfeather's neck and a lot of blood started pouring out of the gash, "No!" Lionblaze yowled as his brother collapsed.

* * *

Jayfeather and his newly formed group of seven cats had decided to find their way to Thunderclan. Ravenpaw lead the group to his abandoned twoleg barn to get some food before moving on. Altrhough Sootfur, Eagle's Claw and Pinepelt wanted to continue, Ravenpaw insisted on staying in the barn for one night to rest.

"Fine…" Sootfur, Pinepelt and Eagle's Claw sighed, agreeing to Ravenpaw.

"Right, so tomorrow, we leave first thing in the morning, alright?" Ravenpaw declared.

Most of the cats in the barn were sleeping and nodded in reply.

* * *

The next morning, the group set off, Ravenpaw leading the way as he roughly knew where the clans are. "This is where the clans used to communicate with Starclan," Ravenpaw told Jayfeather as the group reached a tunnel on Highstones.

"Do you reckon we could still use it?" Jayfeather asked, curious if he could communicate the tribe from here.

"I think so, I don't really know," Ravenpaw mewed, unsure.

Jayfeather turned to the group, "Guys, I have to check something…" he mewed while going into the tunnel, "I won't be long!" Jayfeather called when he was inside the tunnel.

"Great, more waiting…" Pinepelt sighed.

Jayfeather reached the bottom of the tunnel and saw a crystal shining, lighting the cave. He touched his nose to the crystal, assuming using it was the same as the Moonpool.

He opened his eyes and found himself in the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and not Starclan. But he knew why he was not in Starclan as he saw what had happened to Starclan. He looked around, searching for Half Moon, but didn't see her anywhere. Then, he searched for Hollyleaf, but again, with the same results. "Who are you searching for?" Fallen Leaves asked as he noticed Jayfeather wandering around.

"Half Moon and Hollyleaf…" Jayfeather mewed in reply.

"They're on some sort of mission. Well, that's what I was told…" Fallen Leaves explained. "Wait," he hesitated for a moment, "You're Jay's Wing! I haven't seen you in ages! Well, I've seen your reincarnation, but this is really you!" Fallen Leaves suddenly mewed.

"Sorry?" Jayfeather mewed, confused.

"It's me, Fallen Leaves. Don't you remember me?"

"Yes, I do remember you. But I am still a reincarnation of Jay's Wing," Jayfeather mewed.

"Really?" Fallen Leaves tilted his head, "But you look exactly like him."

"Yeah, I died… again. When I was visiting Starclan…" Jayfeather mewed.

"Then why aren't you a kit? I mean, if you were reincarnated, you're basically reborn, no?" Fallen Leaves mewed.

Jayfeather sighed, "I don't know, it just happened."

Just as Fallen Leaves was about to say something, Jayfeather woke up, someone was prodding his side. He opened his eyes, expecting one of his comrades. But instead, it was a she-cat with a silver pelt and blue eyes. "Who are you?" Jayfeather asked.

**:D Hope you enjoyed reading.**

**Again, I will be updating this soon….**


End file.
